jasequefandomcom-20200213-history
Tusulais
Tusulais is a major port city on the mouth of the Loube River in the state of Escanpania in south eastern Meralake. The city of Tusulais, with a population of 2,738,829 inhabitants in 2012, is the third largest city in Meralake. It is the capital of the Escanpania region and the Tomobil Prefecture. Its inhabitants are called Tusuleons. Tusulais is Jaseque's major chocolate, cocoa and coffee industries capital. These industries generate approximately 14.5 billion dollars in the economy each year. Chocolate has been produced in the region since the early 7th centery when the Lafano brought cocoa plants into sountern Meralake. Tusulais is a popular tourist destination due to its waterfront location, rich history, fine cuisine and iconic architecture. Tusulais recieves approximately 4.4 million visitors each year mostly from other regions of Meralake but a large amount of tourists also travel from Venzoa, Caspavias and Allinision. History of Tusulais In the early 100s an upper Lofano tribe called the Mercio inhabited Tusulais and the surrounding area. The Mercio named the town Maloube Oprest which meant 'the key to the Loube,' as the city was built on the esturay of the Loube River. In 192 AD the Mercio decided to utilise their large population to build an army. The Mercio soon mobilised their army, and sent them north to the lands of the ruthless Eiban people. The Eiban were no match for the Mercio and they were conquered and forced to adapt to the Mercian language and culture. The Mercio soon headed west to the lands of the weak, timid Harbina people, the Harbina did not put up a fight and immediatly surrendered and joined the newly unified nation, Mercia. Mercia continued to expand during the great war of Magdolina as nations continued to fall to rebel groups in the west. Soon the first president was elected: Alec Meralake, who built the country into an economic and cultural superpower. Mercia soon continued to expand their empire conquering the Lico and Lafano people to the south. The country was named in Alec Meralake's honour. After Meralake industrialised the south, the environment was a major concern. To earn popularity from the people you had to touch on this very important issue. In 1975, Norman Laminel (a Tusuleon) made a speech that divided the nation and changed the course of history. The speech sparked a vicious debate between the two major parties, the high court demanded that the parties agree on a solution or war could be evident. The two parties could not come to an agreement on a peaceful outcome so war was unavoidable. Only one region to the south supported Meralake, Caspavias, which maintained a thriving economy and world benchmark living standards. The war raged for five years (in favour of the Mercian military) until the regions of Allinision and Libkinbar marched into the city of Dobille and offered a deal to the local authorities. The regions offered to not release a statement containing the Mercian government's secret plans in exchange for independence. The Mercian government agreed to their terms but the information was leaked causing a global movement against Meralake. The Mercian military was overwhelmed by the power to the north and a newly formed nation, Venzoa. In only a space of several months 700,000 Mercians were killed, Tusulais was bombed and Dobille was burnt to the ground. After sixteen years of war Meralake had had enough and granted independence to all nations who wanted it. Caspavias, the loyal nation was forced to suceed from Meralake in order to maintain their thriving economy and high living standards. The nations remained close allies and Caspavi officials helped Meralake get back on its feet. The Mercian economy had soon returned to its usual standards and the country was thriving once again. Geography of Tusulais Tusulais is located on the coast of the Euphion Sea, in southeasten Jaseque and in the east of the Escanpania region. It is around 560 kilomentres southeast of Hamner, the nation's capital. The city is built on the esturay of the river Loube, and is divided into two parts: north bank and south bank. The north is more developed than the south due to the south's rocky landscape. Climate Tusulais has a sub-tropical climate with very hot summers and mild winters. Snowfall is extremely rare but frost has been seen on more than one occasion. The climate is hot and humid with lots of rainfall. Winters are getting hotter and so are the summers, many officials beieve that this is due to global warming. Economy of Tusulais The major industries in Tusulais are Chocolate, Cocoa, Coffee, Fisheries and Electrical Appliances. These industries generate over 35 billion dollars a year for the Mercian economy. Chocolate & Cocoa The Lafano people in the south introduced cocoa plants to the Mercian empire during their trade partnership in early 121 AD. Since then chocolate and cocoa production has been continuous generating large amounts of money for the economy. Tusulais now has over 329,000 acres of cocao producing farms with seven major chocolate factories, employing over 7,000 people. These factories produce over seven tonnes of luxurious chocolate each day, much of it in exotic flavors to keep up with the growing demand. Venzoans in particular have a taste for fine Mercian chocolate, buying 16,000 tonnes per year. Other Industries Coffee is another major industry in Tusulais with over 45,920 acres of coffee plantations and two major factories. The coffee industry generates over 11 billion dollars per year and employs over 2,000 people. Fisheries, electrical appliances, manufacturing and tourism also play a key role in the economy in Tusulais. Together generating 13,900 jobs. Major Companies - Lindam Chocolate - Chocolate and Cocoa - Rhanal Coffee - Coffee - Silboana - Automobiles - Sonica Electrics - Electrical Appliances - QEM Travel - Tourism - PNG International - Bank Population In 2012 there were a total of 2,738,829 people in the metropolitan area, with 241,000 in the commune. The vast majority of citizens are of Mercian decent but there is a significal number of international immigrants mainly from Venzoa and south-eastern Jaseque. The city has grown due to urbanissation and the urban sprawl. Education Tertiary Education Tusulais is home to two universities: The University of Tusulais and The Loube Institute of Tertiary Education, among the two The Loube is the most prestigious. The University of Tusulais was opened in 1943 by president Jacob Harcort. The University of Tusulais accomodates 97,980 students, making it one of the largest in Jaseque. Both Universities offer a range of studies: The University of Tusulais: Engineering, Communications, Arts, Physical Education, Childcare The Loube Institute of Tertiary Education: Law, Medicine, Communications, Mathematics, International Studies, Politics, Science Primary and Secondary Education Tusulais contains a variety of 1,235 schools the most prestigious of these are Remet Unten Boarding College for Girls and Tusulais Grammar School. Main Sights Buildings St Miquela Church Temnois Theatre Tusulais Cathedral Museums Greagelle Museum Tusulais Art Gallery Museum of Mercian History Parks and Gardens Tusulais Botanical Gardens Tusulais Square Central Park Transportation Rail The main railway station: Reil du Cion connects to Venzoa, Torrano, Esparcova, Laurundano, Cascarcini and Caspavias. This was made possible using the 'Connecting Jaseque' promotion. Mercian trains are high speed and very safe. Air Tusulais is serviced by Aeroperte du Tusulais, an international airport 38 kilometres from the city centre in the suburban city of Casteleon. People Tusulais was the birthplace of: Norman Laminel - Mercian President Spencer Trencian - Footballer Bernard Babineaux - Footballer Stefen Bellamy - Footballer Gaspard Harbingate - Mercian President Celeste Ambroise - Mercian President Maurice Brebary - Mercian President Linden Casteleon - Footballer Daniel Charlerve - General Gaspard Coranos - Footballer Juan Gasparlisa - Footballer Mona Remelia - Artist Peregrin Remmintet - Athlete Thomas Terenista - Footballer Evansor D'Lour - Footballer Josef Hamiltan - Footballer Penelope Frenchesgo - Actress Abasfurr Grosingo - Actor Alexander Malvern - Actor Twin Towns and Sister Cities Bergamaro, Venzoa Valfanatta, Caspavias Tivgati - Cascarcini Eibanloom - Van Bouras Skagasta - Ponterene